Same Time Tomorrow
by Dommella's Dungeon
Summary: Dr. Masen sits and has coffee in the commons of the university every day the weather is nice.  What happens when he meets the woman of his dreams in a most embarrassing way? Lady in RED contest entry.


Lady in Red Contest  
Pairing if Applicable: E/B  
Picture Number: 5  
Title: **Same Time Tomorrow**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plot of this story. No infringement intended.  
Brief Summary: Dr. Masen sits and has coffee in the commons of the university every day the weather is nice. What happens when he meets the woman of his dreams in a most embarrassing way?

* * *

**The Journal of Dr. Edward Masen PhD**

April 7th, 2009

I can't believe the things that college students turn in as assignments these days. Today, someone in my Intro to Architecture Design class actually turned in their assignment on the back of a Denny's place mat and used acronyms like OMG, BTW and AFAIC (I even had to look that up, as I'm not exactly text savvy). Who lets these people into this university? I understand that, while daddy's money can often get you in here, we really should have higher expectations and standards.

The weather has finally started warming up again, after our three day cold and rain spell. It's so nice to be able to sit in the commons and enjoy a cup of coffee between my classes. I've decided to accept the school's tenure offer. I've been moving around too much lately and feel like it might be time to settle down. Of course having a woman to settle down with would be ideal, but so far, no one's caught my eye since I've moved here. I've gone out on a few rather bland dates, but so far nothing to write home (or in my journal) about.

I have made friends with my new neighbors Jasper and Alice, a lovely couple, who moved in a bit ago from Texas. I guess Jasper just accepted a position for next fall in the history department and since their lease was up they decided to move here early and enjoy six months of settling in. I assume they must have some money, since the building I live in is quite pricy and exclusive.

Crap, one of my intro flunkies is coming over to talk to me. I guess I'll finish my entry another time.

April 14th, 2009

We only have a few more weeks until the semester is over and I'm appalled at how many of my students still cannot grasp the most basic concepts. I mean, architecture isn't rocket science. It's precise, but not complex to understand the underlining ideals. Jasper seems to think that I need to get out more, as my disgust over the majority of my students is interfering with my life outside of here. Maybe I should tell the university I won't teach the entry level classes anymore? I'm sure Dr. Cullen wouldn't let me get away with that. She's nice, but as the dean of the department, isn't willing to teach those herself. I guess I'll have to wait until they hire someone new to do that.

Today has turned out splendid. Spring really is quite nice, with the cherry blossoms coming into bloom. Their smell makes me detest having to walk back into my dark lecture hall without windows. Alas, I must continue educating our nation's 'best and brightest'. Sometimes I wish sarcasm could be translated into the written word.

April 16th, 2009

She's here. Again. I saw her sitting on the same bench yesterday, reading a book and eating her lunch. I hope she's not a student. She doesn't look like a student. She's too pretty to be a student. Wait, what am I saying?

Today she's reading some paperback and eating what looks like a golden delicious apple. God she's pretty. I really hope she's not a student.

April 17th, 2009

My students are seriously going to be sorry they didn't read the chapter on environmentally friendly materials. The pop quiz I just wrote is not for the faint of heart. It's not my problem if they don't do their homework. This is college folks; you need to make some sort of effort, aside from drinking and having casual sex.

Wait… she's here again.

Today she has her hair up in a ponytail that's swishing back and forth as she walks. Her nose is still buried in some book, even as she walks. How she doesn't run in to anything...Oops, guess I should amend that statement, as she just stumbled a bit on the large crack in the sidewalk. She spilled a little coffee on her dark blue blouse, but appears otherwise unscathed.

Every day this week she comes and sits on the bench across from mine and reads that damn book. I wish I had better vision, so I could see what she's reading. It doesn't appear to be a textbook, so maybe she's not a student. Please don't let her be a student. She just looked up. God, she's even more beautiful without her nose stuck in a book. I'm unabashedly staring now. I need to control myself. What if she's a student?

April 21st, 20009

I've almost completed writing the three finals for my classes. They are not easy. I know I should be worried about so many of my students getting subpar grades on it, but when people see my name in the course catalog, I want them to understand it won't be a walk in the park.

Speaking of the park, it's raining today and I'm stuck in the student union drinking my coffee, instead of being outside. She's not here. Instead I'm forced to look at the masses of people in their rain slickers and boots, scurrying through to make it to their next class on time. I wish I knew where she was. I've really begun to enjoy my afternoons with her. Okay, I still haven't gathered up enough courage to go and talk to her, but I've enjoyed watching her from afar nonetheless. God, I hope she's not a student.

April 24th, 2009

The sun has finally reappeared in earnest. It's actually quite warm out today and the students have swarmed to the commons in very little clothes. I'm amazed at the brazenness of women these days They flaunt all they have with no disregard. There are even some in bikinis. Bikinis in the commons? This isn't a beach for goodness sake. I feel like a sex offender just sitting on my bench today, with all the skin surrounding me.

She's here. Today there is no book. She's in a sleeveless red dress that barely comes to mid-thigh. God, her legs are marvels of nature. The bench across from me just opened up and she's decided to lie down across it, taking up the entire bench. She looks so peaceful, her eyes shut, basking in the warm sunshine.

God, I really hope she's not a student.

I don't think there's one male in the courtyard that's not admiring her beauty. Well, that's an exaggeration obviously, but I've glanced around and most have their eyes on her… wait a second. She's just moved her knee and she's now showing us all, the pale pink panties she's wearing underneath it. I don't believe she knows this. Should I go and tell her? I should tell her, it's the right thing to do. But if I tell her, will she be so embarrassed that she won't talk to me again? Again? I've never spoken to her, I can't use that word. I need to shut up and go tell her before it turns any more indecent.

April 25th, 2009

I have to quickly jot this down before I forget. I have about four hundred essays to read and only a week to grade them. How could I be so foolish to assign a project due a week before exams start? Now I have to grade them this week and then finals for the next two weeks. I wish I could bang my head on something, without seriously doing damage to my brain. Then that would probably defeat the purpose of banging said head. Wait, I wanted to write about the girl from yesterday, not blather on about my imbecilic students.

I felt like a knight in shining armor. Well a knight in Dockers khakis I suppose would be more accurate, but you get the idea.

I calmly walked over to her, putting my body in front of her to keep others from getting a better look and just told her that she might wish to lay a different way. Of course she was mortified to find out, most of the surrounding students had gotten a glimpse at her undergarments, but I assured her no one really noticed. Of course I lied and I'm sure she knew that I was just trying to mollify her sense of humiliation, but still, she smiled and thanked me for telling her. She smiled at me. It was glorious. And the blush that accompanied it was terribly endearing. I didn't get her name since she practically sprinted out of the commons once I told her, but I did watch her scan herself into the Stuart Research Center. I'm assuming that she must be faculty of some sort, since she was able to go right in and that place is secure. Especially after the students in PETA tried to rescue some rabbits or something a few years ago. The stories are still circulating about that heist.

Please, don't let her be a student.

Maybe next week I can buy her a cup of coffee or something. Or something, like maybe learn her name. God, I'm an idiot.

I'm supposed to be having dinner with Alice and Jasper this evening. They invited me over, saying that they noticed I never go out. That is a bit of an overstatement; as If I never went out I would be considered agoraphobic, or a hermit in the least. I get out. I need groceries. And the occasional odds and ends. God, I do need to get out more.

April 26th, 2009

I can't believe how upset I am, at who I thought were my new friends. I should have known something was up, when I saw Jasper's guilty face open his door last night. If I had known his lovely, evil, conniving, plotting, little dwarf of a wife was planning on setting me up with some vapid, self absorbed fake blond bombshell of a cousin, I would have never agreed to come over. Hell I wasn't even dressed to be meeting someone, even if it wasn't a set up. They should have told me they were expecting others and I would have at least put on a sweater vest or something. Instead I showed up in some jeans and my favorite architects do it with models t-shirt. I am still upset that Emmett didn't bother to explain the double entendre thing to me, until I'd been wearing it for months. Although I find it quite amusing now.

Right – back to my evening.

So Tanya, the vapid self absorbed one I mentioned above, was in town visiting her cousin Alice. How they are related I have no idea, as Tanya is almost my height and Alice barely reaches my armpits. Crazy ass genes. She talked about herself the WHOLE night. I get that self confident women can be attractive, but to the extent she went on and on, about her modeling days in Milan and the Japanese scotch commercial she worked on with some guy named Rob Patterson or something. I DON'T care. Honestly, I'm more into the intellectual side of a person.

And I like brunettes.

God, I hope she's not a student.

April 28th, 2009

Her name is Bella. I've never heard a sweeter sounding na_

April 28th, 2009 –

I didn't have time to write down all my thoughts earlier, because as soon as I opened my journal, Bella (Here name is Bella!) sat down next to me. She introduced herself when she accidentally ran into me at Student Grounds. She had her nose in her book and didn't see me, until she literally ran right into my back, as I stood in line. God, her blush was radiant. She apologized profusely, thankfully I wasn't holding my coffee yet, or it would have likely ended up on the girl in front of me's horribly dyed blue hair. Yes, I said blue. Kids these days.

And I've finally figured out what book she's been reading all along. _Pride and Prejudice_. She's taking an English Literature night class, just for fun. She's taking a class just for fun!

Oh and one more piece of good news. SHE'S NOT A STUDENT!

She's the head of a research team that's working on some top secret project for the Defense department. Yes, THE US Department of Defense. My girl is a chemical engineer. (Thank god she's not a regular engineer, or I might have a problem with her.) Wait. She's not MY girl either. Just a woman who sat and had coffee with me. For an hour. God, I sound like one of my teeny bopper female students. I think they might say that I am squeeing about this or something? Anyhow, she asked me if I had coffee outside every day. This is of course my usual routine, when the weather is acceptable.

So I have a standing date with her the next time the weather is nice. A standing date.

God, I've turned into a teenage girl. My mother would be so proud.

May 1st, 2009

May Day and finally the weather decided to be kind to me. I've been waiting for nice weather ever since Bella said she would join me the next time the weather was good and it hasn't been. The weather that is. It's been April showers for days, I hope it brings May flowers so that I can pick some and give them to Bella. I hope she's not allergic? I'll have to ask her when she arrives.

She seems to be running late today, as I've been waiting out here for approximately, fifteen minutes. I should grade some projects.

I hope Bella's alright. She's usually quite prompt. Okay, so I've only seen her a few times, but she's always here at the same time as I am. Which leads me to believe that she should be here by now.

She's not coming or she is, but I have a lecture so I can't stay and wait any longer.

Damn it.

May 5th, 2009

Seven days. It's been seven days since I last saw her. Even my brother's noticed my sour mood over the phone and we only talk when he tries to set me up with dates. He asked me what was wrong, but what do I say to the brother who's never had problems with women? That I had one nice conversation with a lovely woman over coffee and I'm more depressed than I have been since I found out I had to teach intro to design this semester? Of course, that's not what I said. I told him I was fine and that I'd see him on Sunday for Mother's day dinner.

What did I do to chase her away? I should be getting things ready for the final I have to give in an hour, but I can't focus on anything but her big brown eyes, telling me that we would have a standing date the next nice day. I thought she was different. I guess first impressions can be wrong.

Now I kind of wish she was a student. Maybe I wouldn't feel like this if she was.

May 6th, 2009

She was away. Bella had to go to an emergency meeting in DC, to discuss her research. She snuck up behind me yesterday, as I was gathering my things to head into the lecture hall. She apologized for not being here. She actually apologized and there really wasn't anything for her to apologize for. She's so pretty. I asked her to dinner on Friday. She said yes! Thank God she's not a student.

May 8th, 2009

I have a few moments before I am to pick Bella up for dinner and I can't believe how nervous I am. I've been out with plenty of dates and none of them made me particularly anxious. Perhaps it's because I hadn't built it up so much in my head beforehand. I always assumed that it would turn out badly, as most usually did. Now my hopes are inflated and I'm really not sure what to do with it. It took me quite a long time to decide what to wear, but sensibility won out. I decided on my dark blue shirt, tan and blue argyle sweater vest and my tan Dockers, flat front with my brown shoes. I'm ready. I need to go so that I can pick up some flowers at the store before arriving. I'm thinking about Gerbera Daisies. They seem like a colorful spring choice.

God, I hope this goes well. Please let this go well.

May 9th, 2009

It's 2:30 am. Yes, I'm just arriving home after my exceptional dinner with Bella. I'm a little too restless to sleep right now.

Dinner at Casa Bella was extraordinary. Alice suggested it when I saw her earlier this week and I must remember to thank her. The atmosphere was romantic and we were sat at a small quiet booth towards the back. We shared the Caprese appetizer and a bottle of Chianti. I can't believe how much we have in common. She's only a couple of years younger than me and also has her PhD only in chemical engineering. God, she's sexy and smart and I think she likes me as much as I do her. We closed the restaurant down and then walked next door to a little wine bar and talked until they closed as well. We split a cab since I had been drinking and she only lives a few blocks away. I didn't want our evening to end, but I was a gentleman and declined her offer to come up for coffee, as caffeine this late at night wouldn't allow me to fall asleep until likely dawn. I stick to decaf after five. I walked her to her door and kissed her (chastely of course). Thanking her for a wonderful evening, I had to get back to the cab as he was revving his engine, in I guess annoyance that I was taking so long to say goodbye. For the life of me, I'm paying his fare, why is he in such a rush to be rid of me?

Anyhow, back on point. Her lips were so soft and whatever sticky looking lip stuff she had on earlier had worn off, leaving them bare and utterly kissable.

God, I've turned into a woman. Utterly kissable. Jeez, could I be any more lame?

I hope Emmett never sees this, or I'll never hear the end of it.

Mother's Day 2009

I forget how much I enjoy hanging out with my family, until I haven't done it in a while. Sure, Emmett's about as mature as an eleven year old Justin Bieber fan, but his heart is usually in the right place. Mom was completely surprised that we had managed to get her flower garden completely planted, without her even knowing about it. Sometimes dad's a genius. He thought she'd appreciate our manual labor more than a new vase or something and he was right. Mom's knees have been giving her trouble for the last couple of months, so I'm glad we could do this so she doesn't have to recover for a week, after doing it herself.

Oh and Bella called me. Just to say hi.

We were at brunch and my face must have shown how excited I was to talk to her. Because Emmett made some crude comment, that caused mom to cuff him upside the head. Which he deserved, for being the pervert he is.

We have plans to grab coffee on Monday, after my intro to design final.

If the weather's good, she said she'd be the one wearing red. I hope that means what I think it means.

May 11th, 2009

I think I'm in love. Well, maybe extreme adoration? Or intense adulation?

She makes me forget all about my doltish students and the fact that almost 20% got less than a sixty on my final. She makes me feel smart and handsome, although she called me roguish yesterday on the account that I overslept and didn't have time to shave. I detest being tardy, something I don't tolerate in my students, so I couldn't allow myself to be late to my own final. So I skipped the shave and threw on my favorite jeans, button down and the grey cashmere sweater mom gave me for my birthday last year. I felt like being casual for my last day of classes. It was nice to let loose a little and Bella noticed. So I may need to remember to wear this particular outfit again in her presence.

I was a little odd though. When Bella saw me she seemed quite flush, even though there was nothing for her to be embarrassed by and the weather wasn't particularly warm. I asked if she was feeling unwell, but she waved it off, saying she just walked quickly and was a little overheated. She wore that same red dress today. It was cooler out so she had to wear a sweater over it, but her legs were bare and glorious.

I offered to make her dinner tonight. I'm in debate. Do I make something complex to impress her with my culinary skills, or something simpler that I know will taste delicious? I'm leaning towards simple. It would allow me some additional time to pick up my apartment.

I ran into Alice and she suggested lighting some candles and maybe putting my porn collection away. As If I would leave my porn lying around. My mother visits quite frequently and that would be terribly embarrassing.

I should make something simple. I better go. I need to get to the market soon.

God, I hope tonight goes well.

May 11th, 2009 – 11:30pm

Tonight was incredible. I made Bella mom's manicotti and I must admit it was quite delicious. She arrived looking gorgeous, her hair down and wavy. She had on a grey skirt and pale blue shirt, making her skin look luminous.

Oh and she's currently sleeping in my room.

Right now.

After having made love with me.

Yes, I'm a bit of a cad for having slept with her on the second date, but things just progressed and one minute she was thanking me for a nice dinner. The next our tongues were in each other's mouths and then we were naked in my bed. It happened fast, but god it was splendid, amazing, breathtaking and sublime. Her body was sculpted by a master craftsman and the things she can do with her mouth. Just speechless. Truly.

I better get back to bed. I just needed to write it down. Not that I will ever forget.

May 12th, 2009

She just left to go home to change for work. Last night, no words can possibly encompass the magnificence of what happened. She even agreed to be my girlfriend.

I have a girlfriend. We're going to meet for coffee at the same time today. She's invited me over to her place for dinner tonight. She said that she hoped for a repeat performance this evening. I just hope I can make it through dinner. It would be horribly rude to move straight to copulation after she made the effort to prepare me a meal. I better get in the shower.

She's my girlfriend.

I have a girlfriend. Mom's going to be ecstatic.

May 15th, 2009

We've spent every evening together for the last five days. She's incredible and beautiful and intelligent and I am beginning to run out of adjectives to explain how wonderful she is.

And I own quite a good thesaurus, but I still keep coming up short.

She's asleep and I'm in awe of her beauty, as she lays in slumber across my bed.

I just feel so blessed to have found this woman. A stranger who now is my lover, confident, partner and hell maybe even my soul mate. I've never before found someone who I don't get tired of conversing with and who I believe feels the same way about me.

I should get back to bed. I don't want her to awaken without me.

May 15th, 2009

Edward,

While I find it endearing that you feel the need to write about your life and experiences in this journal, I don't like waking without you next to me.

Please, come back to bed.

You can do that thing. You know the one where I'm in that position and you put your, well you know…there and then we… yeah, that one.

So come back to bed.

XO,

B


End file.
